Longworth's Anatomy
Detective Jim Longworth assembles a bookshelf in Callie Cargill's new, one-bedroom Atlanta apartment. Callie enters with two coffees, admiring Jim's work. Jim tells her now she'll have something to remember him by. They share a smile and she hands him a chicken sandwich for the plane ride. Jim asks Callie how Jeff is handling the move and Callie tells him he's fine; it seems that she's the only one experiencing separation anxiety. But he's in good hands with his grandma watching him. Callie tells Jim to hurry up and get ready to go because he's going to miss his plane back to Florida. She looks upset to see him go, though she knows he has to. He grabs his overnight bag and they're about to leave, when Callie turns around and tells Jim she needs one more thing. She slips off his T-shirt, bringing it close to her nose and tells him that she wants it to remember him by. Jim smiles, and leans in for a kiss. They kiss harder. They're not going anywhere. Jim's flight will have to wait. On the Tampa Tech's campus, Medical Examiner Carlos Sanchez talks to Jim on the phone, who has called to tell him that his flight home was delayed because of a "storm." Carlos said there's perfect weather up and down the eastern seaboard, so he doesn't buy the excuse. He tells Jim that Daniel Green wrangled him into doing a guest autopsy for his pathology class. He spots Daniel, who's grinning like a nervous teenager while talking to a girl, and heads toward him. Daniel introduces Carlos to his lab partner, Erica. Carlos can tell Daniel is sporting a major crush. In the spirit of brotherhood, he throws Daniel a bone, and tells Erica that Daniel is a huge asset to the FDLE team. Erica smiles, and looks at Daniel, clearly impressed. They all head into the building. A stainless steel gurney, pushed by an eccentric looking anatomy lab TA, rolls toward the lab. On it is a human cadaver, covered by a blue plastic blanket. The TA gives Carlos the cadaver for his autopsy. In the lab, Daniel gives his class a short speech on how working with the FDLE and Carlos led him to decide to change the focus of his discipline from herpetology to forensic science, he introduces Carlos to the class. Carlos, who has the cadaver in front of him, thanks Daniel and begins briefing the class on the autopsy procedure in which he uses forensic pathology to determine time, manner, and cause of death. After he removes gauze from the cadaver's face, he tells the class that after an autopsy, the manner of death can be classified as either a homicide, suicide, accidental, natural, or unknown. In the case of this body, it's accidental. Wielding a scalpel, Carlos makes several deep, transverse incisions across the upper torso and up to the throat. He tells the students that, according to the Florida Highway Patrol report, the donated cadaver, Jonathan Odansky, drove into a telephone pole and was killed instantly. He stops mid-sentence and carefully examines the tissue and muscle around the corpse's throat and then double checks the chart. Daniel watches with a sinking feeling as Carlos swings a lamp up to examine Odanksy's face, focusing on the eyes. Something's not right. He pulls the sheet back over the cadaver and tells the class that they are dismissed. Carlos wheels the gurney out while Daniel, close behind, stops him to ask what happened. Carlos pulls Daniel into the empty hall and points to the lifeless body, telling him that the victim's hyoid bone is fractured and there are signs of petechial hemorrhaging. This wasn't an accident. It was murder. Erica and Daniel watch Odansky's body being put in the medical examiner van. Erica asks Daniel what happened and, although he wants to confide in her, he knows better, and tells her he has no idea. She heads off to class, but tells him to keep her updated. Daniel watches her walk away as Carlos approaches him, clocking his smitten look. As they move off, Carlos spots a faculty-looking type, Zach Ferguson, who's carrying a stack of medical fliers, and tells him he needs someone to contact campus security to secure the area. Zach tells Carlos he's not faculty, but alumni and is on campus doing medical research. He agrees to pass the word along to campus security. Carlos heads for the van. Daniel takes one last look back at Erica as she fades into the crowd. Daniel and Carlos stand over Odansky's corpse in the autopsy room when FDLE Regional Director Colleen Manus walks in. Carlos turns to see that Manus is with Bureau Chief Jennifer Starke. The stunning woman is used to turning heads and Carlos and Daniel are no exception. Manus introduces her and Carlos turns on the charm. Manus tells them that she and Jennifer went through the academy together. Manus directs her attention to victim, and asks about the autopsy. Carlos tells her that the tox screen showed alcohol and Valium. There was also trace of an unknown substance in his liver, which was sent to the lab for identification. He grabs a plastic jar containing a metal surgical pin and tells Manus that he found it in the victim's ankle as well as a faded bite mark on the victim's arm. Manus tells her team to keep her in the loop, and tells Daniel to get information on the next of kin so they can be notified. She and Jennifer turn to leave as Jim walks up the hallway, and does a discreet head swivel on his way into the room. Carlos tells Jim about the victim's injuries, mentioning that the hyoid bone, a U-shaped bone in the neck, isn't susceptible to easy fracture and that 99 times out of a 100, it's an indication of strangulation. Because the fracture was sub-hypodermal, the Florida Highway Patrol they didn't see it and pronounced him dead on site. Daniel adds that by law, once the FHP saw the donor card, they had to get him over to the anatomy lab before he started to decompose. Jim asks Daniel to contact the FHP to make sure the pickup and delivery of the corpse was by the book. Back at the school, Jim and Daniel stand at the anatomy lab's intake desk talking to Erica. She tells them that the lab helps students with basic anatomy, surgery, cardiology, and forensics, and that the students themselves run the lab with a rotating schedule. They take care of administrative duties, embalming, etc. The teaching staff is supposed to supervise them, but they're busy. Erica admits that sometimes things falls through the cracks, like when the occasional body, or body part, goes missing. But they always find everything in the end. Sam Wiggins, the TA who rolled Odansky's body into the lab earlier, barrels around a corner, maneuvering a body bag on a gurney. He lurches to a stop as he almost runs into Jim. After Erica reprimands him for not being careful with the body, he apologizes and rolls it away. Jim stares at him for a second, then focuses his attention back to Erica, asking her who was on duty the night Odansky's body came in. She looks through the schedule, and realizes she was on duty. Daniel quickly interjects, telling Jim that corpses are delivered in sealed body bags and then they're sent straight over to embalming. Jim senses Daniel's crush. Erica tells Jim that as long as the donor card matches the paperwork in the system, it's a routine process. He tells Erica that he's going to need the consent forms of every donor in the past year. Obviously, there's a glitch in their "routine." Manus enters the lab and asks Daniel about the next of kin. He tells her he wasn't able to find any records under the name John Odansky — he thinks it's a fake name — but he's running the serial number on the pin from the victim's ankle. At a beachfront apartment complex, college students hang around the pool, Jim, stepping over cups, bags, and sun bathers, talks to Daniel on the phone. Daniel tells him that the screw they got out of the victim's ankle was registered at a surgical center who gave him the real name of the victim: Peter Osborne. Daniel gives Jim Osborne's apartment number and tells Jim that he also found out that Osborne was being sued in small claims court for $3,000, but the plaintiff's name wasn't on the complaint. Jim knocks on the door of apartment 102. The door swings open revealing Sam, the gurney wielding TA from Tampa Tech's anatomy lab. Both Jim and Sam are surprised to see one another. Jim sits with Sam outside his apartment, and asks him why he didn't tell anybody the victim was his roommate. Sam swears to Jim that he didn't know he was dead since Osborne's face was bagged up, and that Osborne was known to disappear on occasion, so he didn't report him missing. Also, he just finished absorbing a week-long guest lecture series on Icelandic Embalming Methods, so things were a little crazy and he wasn't really around the apartment. Jim looks down at his phone and tells Sam that, according to a text he got, Sam was the person who filed the lawsuit against Osborne. Sam tells Jim that he had to do it because Osborne owed him rent and he didn't know how else to get the money. Jim tells him that he's going to need the name of the professor and location of the lecture to corroborate Sam's alibi. Back at the station, Carlos tells Jim that the unidentified substance found in Osborne's liver came back from the lab as Tomexal, which is an old school pharmaceutical for ADD. That combined with the Valium and alcohol found in his system hints that Osborne may have had a substance abuse problem. They pass Manus' office where she and Jennifer are talking. Jim stops to check out Jennifer. Manus comes out of the office and tells them that Osborne's mother, told her that he was a good kid who rarely got into trouble, played guitar, and had no enemies. Jim's eyes dart between Manus and Jennifer back in the conference room. Manus clocks his gaze and gives Jim an annoyed look. She continues, saying that Osborne developed an impulse control disorder after his father died. Carlos tells the team that Tomexal is an amphetamine, which can cause agitation, paranoia, or even psychosis, in people with impulse control disorder. Jim suggests Peter lost it with the wrong person, which caused that person to murder him. Manus says that, according to Osborne's mother, Osborne seemed somewhat distraught about something in the days leading up to his death. His mother figured it was a money issue, as she was unable to help him with his college tuition. Jim suggests that perhaps Osborne made extra money by selling drugs on campus and suggests that Daniel can help look into it. Daniel sits with Erica at the Pink Dolphin, a beachfront bar. Erica, her mind clearly elsewhere, finally admits to Daniel that she's nervous she's going to be in trouble after what happened at the anatomy lab. Daniel asks why, and she tells him that she dated Osborne the previous semester. Daniel tries to hide his shock and disappointment, not sure if he's more bothered that she dated the victim or didn't mention it. Erica says they lost touch and she didn't know that he had died or that he donated his body to the lab. They met at the blood bank on campus, where Osborne was trying to earn extra cash. When Daniel asks if he was selling drugs, Erica said no, but that he sold his urine to other students for drug tests. Jim calls Daniel and asks him if he was able to find out any dirt about Osborne on campus. Hesitating, Daniel doesn't tell him about Erica's past relationship with Osborne, but does reveal that he sold his blood and urine for extra cash. Callie is reading over a patient file when Dr. Miranda Buckley approaches her, introducing herself as Callie's attending doctor. Miranda continues to walk while Callie talks to her. With a little attitude, Miranda states that despite the hospital's financial straits, Dr. Avery somehow managed to get Callie hired as the Associate Director of Nursing as well as grant her a full med school scholarship. Callie carefully corrects her, saying that Dr. Avery merely recommended her for the job, but clearly something bigger is bugging this woman. After saying that it's clear Dr. Avery's recommendation holds more weight than her own, she coldly welcomes Callie to the hospital and walks away. Sitting in an empty hospital floor, Callie talks to Jim on the phone, venting to him about Miranda and how she clearly hates her. The reason behind Miranda's attitude is a complete mystery to Callie. Changing the subject, Callie asks Jim about his latest case. He asks Callie what she knows about the drug Tomexal and she tells him that it was a drug used in the treatment of ADD but then it was shelved because it was known to cause seizures. But then they re-tooled as a potential treatment for OCD. She says pharmaceutical companies test drugs like Tomexal on college campuses all of the time and that there are several side effects from the drugs during these trials, like blood clots and anaphylactic shock, but also psychological reactions, such as mental instability and suicide. When Jim asks her if she thinks someone on the drug could be driven to murder, she says it's possible. Jim says that if someone during the clinical trial became mentally unstable, he'd have to be stopped at any cost. Would someone murder Peter over his reaction to the drug? Zach Ferguson sails into a parking space on campus. Jim and Carlos walk up to him as he climbs out of his BMW. Jim flashes his badge and Carlos jogs Ferguson's memory, reminding him that they met the other day outside of the lab. They show Ferguson a picture of Osborne, but he plays dumb, telling them that he can't reveal any information about the Tomexal trial because of the Medical Privacy Act. Carlos tells him to extend some professional courtesy so they could save some time filling out a subpoena. Ferguson considers this, and tells them that he works for Chemgrove Pharmaceutical and that Osborne participated in the first phase of the Tomexal trial, but dropped out after the second week. Jim asks if he was aware that Osborne suffered from an impulse control disorder. Surprised, Ferguson, tells them that if he knew that, he wouldn't have let Osborne participate. Ferguson tells Jim and Carlos that the trial was a double blind study so he doesn't even know if Osborne was actually taking Tomexal or a placebo, but he had no adverse reaction to the drug. Jim wants him to find this information out, but Ferguson says he can't without a warrant. He then tells them that Osborne dropped out after the second week of the trial because it required 30 days in the clinic and the confinement must have gotten to him. He did get paid for his time, though: $3,000, which Carlos notes, is the same amount of money he owed his roommate. Jim inquires whether Ferguson knew that Osborne planned to donate his body to the anatomy lab, but he says the clinic and the lab have no affiliation. Jim tells Ferguson that they'll be sure to get a warrant for those files. He then turns to Carlos and tells him that he's going to need his help with another autopsy. Jim and Carlos wander through row after row of rusted-out cars at the auto junkyard. Jim tells Carlos that he had Daniel dig out the FHP report on Peter Osborne's car accident and that his car might lead them somewhere forensically. Carlos shoots Jim a look, telling him that it's his misuse of FDLE resources that's probably behind Tallahassee sending the Bureau Chief down here to check them out. Jim jokes that he thought they were checking her out. The guys arrive at Osborne's vehicle. Carlos inspects the front end. It's bashed in, but not in a fatal-collision-kind-of-way, especially since the airbag didn't even deploy. He couldn't have been doing more than 30 mph. Jim wonders if Osborne may have fractured his hyoid bone on the steering wheel, but Carlos dismisses that theory, saying that the bone is protected by the jaw, so his forehead and face would have been smashed up as well, which they were not. Carlos crawls into the car while Jim digs through the trunk, where he spots a balled up sweatshirt and pulls it out. He holds it up, seeing "Tampa Tech" emblazoned across the front. Carlos saunters up and points to a crusty stain on it. Carlos holds up a receipt he found in the glove compartment, telling Jim that it looked like Osborne shelled out over $2,780 for a brand new Les Paul electric guitar. They both point out that Sam must have been upset that Osborne went out and spent that kind of money, while still owing him $3,000 in rent. Sam sits in the hot seat in the interrogation room as Jim asks him about the guitar. Sam tells him that he and Osborne argued a bit over it, but it was no big deal because he always did stuff like that. He had no impulse control. Jim continues the interrogation, telling Sam that when he saw the new guitar, he must have lost it and attacked Osborne. He could have dumped his body in a swamp, but he had a better way to get rid of the body: the school anatomy lab. So he could have just forged a donor card in Peter's pocket and ran his car into a pole. Sam denies this, saying that everyone has access to the donor cards because they are in the supply closet. Jim points out that Sam has access to those cards as well. He tells Jim that he has an alibi, he was at the lecture series. Jim says that he checked on that and nobody remembers seeing Sam there. Sam looks down and says he can't help it if nobody remembers him, he was there. Daniel pokes his head into the conference room, asking Jim to step outside. In the hallway, Daniel briefs Jim on his latest findings. He was going through the consent forms he got from the anatomy lab when he noticed something unusual. A homeless man named Jesse Horowitz's consent form was loaded into the donor program computer the same day he died. Police found him dead in an alley three weeks prior. Cause of death: natural causes. Jim tells Daniel that Horowitz is a Jewish name and that Jews rarely donate their bodies to medical science because they see it as a desecration. Maybe it wasn't just sloppy paperwork. Maybe it's been intentionally manipulated. It's possible Horowitz is a second murder victim. On the Tampa Tech campus, Carlos and Jim walk toward the anatomy lab. Carlos tells Jim that Horowitz's cause of death was alcohol poisoning and that he had a history of heart disease. He notes alcoholics die of heart disease all the time, though Jim points out just not on the same day their consent forms for donating their bodies to science, get loaded into the system. Jim and Carlos enter the cadaver rack room, in search of Horowitz's remains. According to records, Horowitz's ID tag is B435. Records indicate that the body was admitted three weeks ago, which on a college campus where they need bodies all the time, is quite a while. Who knows what kind of condition the body will be in. Carlos finds the drawer with the correct tag. He opens the drawer, but instead of a cadaver, he finds a metal bucket with Horowitz's remains. There is not much of him left. The students got to him before they did. In the autopsy room, Carlos tells Manus and Jim that he ran a few tests on what was left of Horowitz, and found evidence of petechial hemorrhaging. The blood sample from a piece of liver tissue also came back abnormal. He sent it to the lab for analysis. Carlos confirms that Horowitz was either strangled or smothered. Both cause subcutaneous bleeding due to lack of oxygen. Jim speculates that if both Osborne and Horowitz have the same cause of death, maybe they are linked in some other way too. At the hospital, Callie talks to Jeff on the phone as he puts away his laundry. He assures his mom that everything is great at the house. Callie spots Miranda approaching and quickly ends her call with Jeff. Feeling the need to explain being on the phone, she tells Miranda that she was on the phone with her son, who's back in Florida with his grandmother. Miranda ignores Callie, who struggles to start some sort of conversation, and asks about Miranda's fiancÃ©. Miranda is short with Callie, but finally tells her that he is a med student and was going to move to Atlanta, but that someone else got the Associate Directorship and free tuition. Miranda finds her file she's looking for, closes the drawer a little harder than needed, and walks off. Callie finally realizes where the resentment is coming from. At the beach, Daniel and Erica saunter along the water's edge, clearly enjoying each other's company. She tells Daniel that it's so hard to find a nice guy, and that she's usually attracted to "bad boys." Her last boyfriend from high school was a drummer and flunked out of school. She tells him that the relationship didn't end well. Then she asks Daniel about the case and if they have any leads. The directness of her question catches him a little off guard, but he tells her that the detectives usually don't share that information. She switches topics, and takes Daniel's hand, telling him how happy she is that she found a nice guy she can trust. In the evidence lab, Carlos tells Jim that the sweatshirt found in Osborne's truck contained DNA from Horowitz, meaning the cases are indeed linked. The stain was a mixture of saliva and mucous, a by-product of asphyxiation. Somehow Osborne's arm ended up on Horowitz's throat — that's where Osborne got the bite marks on his arm. Jim demonstrates this theory, using Carlos as his test dummy. Osborne must have had his arm against Horowitz's throat, causing the homeless man to die of asphyxiation and aspirate on Osborne's shirt. But why would Osborne kill Horowitz? Once they figure that out, maybe they'll find who killed Osborne. Daniel enters the room, and in a quiet voice, asks to speak to Jim alone. Even though it obviously pains him to betray Erica's trust, Daniel tells Jim that Erica dated Osborne the previous year and, after doing a little research, he discovered that her high school boyfriend mysteriously vanished. Daniel doesn't want to believe that Erica could be responsible for Osborne's death, so he says that it could all just be a major coincidence. In an attempt to make Daniel feel better, Jim agrees, but that doesn't stop him from heading out the door to bring in Erica for questioning. Two uniforms flank Erica as she is perp-walked into the station. She looks up to see Daniel watching her from across the room. Their eyes connect and Daniel tries to read her dry, blank expression. Daniel watches from behind the one-sided mirror as she sits in the interrogation room. Jim sits down across from her and reveals his "insider" information about her ex-boyfriend's disappearance. She tells Jim that it's ridiculous that he thinks she has something to do with Osborne's murder. When Jim brings up her about her ex-boyfriend's disappearance, she says she doesn't tell many people this — only people she can really trust but that he didn't disappear; he ran away because his father beat him. He never said good-bye to her, he just left. She was alone and scared. She didn't know where he was, until nearly three years later she found out he was in Alaska, where he was working on a crab boat. She was worried sick all that time. He broke her heart. Jim watches Erica, who is upset and clearly telling the truth. Jim then asks about Horowitz and shows her a photo. At first she doesn't recognize him, but then realizes he was also a cadaver used in the program. Erica complains about the antiquated computer system and says that anyone with a student ID could access the university donor program, since they haven't changed it in years. Even alumnis can access it. The pieces begin to fall into place and Jim heads out of the room. He asks Daniel, who is still at the mirror watching Erica and feeling horrible, about the clinical trial files they subpoenaed, and he says they came in and are on his desk. Seeing how upset Daniel is, Jim tries to comfort him by telling him that he did what he needed to do. Jim approaches Carlos, who is siting as his desk in the evidence lab, asking whether he heard from an analyst about the donor cards. He says no, but that Tomexal was found in Horowitz's liver tissue. Through the clinic's files, Jim found out that Horowitz and Osborne were in the same clinical trial. Carlos then gets a call saying that the Chief Handwriting Analyst in Tallahassee confirmed Jim's hunch; both donor cards have the same style of handwriting and signature. They are a match. Both sets of donor cards and applications were filled out and signed by the same person. Zach Ferguson stands in the sun-filled atrium on campus, touting his upcoming clinical trial to several students when Jim approaches and cuts him off. He spins Ferguson around, places cuffs on his wrists, and arrests him for the two murders. As they walk towards an idling cruiser, Ferguson admits that he should have come forward when he found out that Osborne killed Horowitz, but tells Jim that he was trying to help him. Jim says he gave him Valium to keep him quiet about the murder. Osborne's adverse reaction to the medical trial caused him to snap and kill one of the other test guinea pigs in the trial, which would've cost Chemgrove millions of dollars. Plus Ferguson would have lost his job and stock options. That's why he gave Peter drugs, alcohol, and money, including the $3,000 for the trial, even though he didn't complete it, to ease the pain of killing Horowitz. But three weeks later, when the drugs and the haze wore off and he wouldn't stop blabbing about what he'd done to Horowitz, someone needed to shut him up. That's when Ferguson staged the accidental death. Jim lifts Ferguson's hair off his forehead and jabs his finger into a beefy bruise, which Ferguson got from faking the accident. Jim continues, telling him that they analyzed his signature from the DMV and found a match to the donor card signatures. Ferguson's cooked and he knows it. Erica sits alone at Pink Dolphin, nursing a beer. Daniel shuffles through the crowd to join her, but she doesn't acknowledge him. Daniel begins to apologize, telling her that he's sorry for not trusting her and that he hopes one day she could forgive him. He turns around and begins to head off when Erica finally turns towards him and tells him that she hopes one day she can forgive him too. Daniel smiles, clinging to a shred of hope. Jim sits in his office, on the phone with Callie, telling her about what happened with Daniel. They both feel bad for him. Callie then tells Jim that she found out why Miranda hates her so much — it's because she got the job over Miranda's fiancÃ©. She says it's going to be the longest year of her life, but Jim reassures her that they'll get through it. She tells Jim that she misses him like crazy. It's evident that they both feel this way. They disconnect and Callie walks away from the phone, taking in the apartment and the half empty boxes. She moves to her closet and finds Jim's T-shirt. She holds it to her nose, inhaling his scent, and crawls with it into bed. References http://www.aetv.com/the-glades/episode-breakdowns/longworths-anatomy/